


Anne Lister's Birthday Writing Challenge Announcement

by canary986, LadyWoman



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWoman/pseuds/LadyWoman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

📢 Hear ye, hear ye! 2021 marks the 230th anniversary of Anne Lister’s birthday! 🥳🎂🎈🎉🎊🎁

We’re calling all writers and readers who want to try their hand at writing, to participate in a challenge for this special occasion. We know it’s soon after the last one ended, but who wants to tell Anne Lister we’re doing nothing for her birthday? Not this LadyWoman, that’s for sure (though canary986 would have)!

It will be due to post one month from today. (That would be April. Shall we say the 3rd? It’s her birthday…) 😉

This one will be titled: Many Happy Returns

It will have the usual set brief plot/tags/themes to include. If you’re interested in writing, drop us a line to get the full brief at:

ladywoman1791@gmail.com or canary986@gmail.com

Thanks so much, everyone and hopefully with some more stories in this lovely community we can make Anne’s birthday during (we hope the final phase of) lockdown more enjoyable!

All the best,

LadyWoman and canary986

Questions? Intrigued? Don’t hesitate to holler at us!

🚨 Also, while we’re at it, just pencil in some time between April 3rd and May 20th. No reason *shrug* just make some time. Trust us. 😏


	2. It's the 7th of March!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bumping this to the top again to hopefully snag more people into writing for the challenge! 
> 
> Have you reached out for the brief yet?! Author's who have: Do you have your story all mapped out? We have just about 4 weeks of writing time left! Don't panic like I'm doing! 😀

📢 Hear ye, hear ye! 2021 marks the 230th anniversary of Anne Lister’s birthday! 🥳🎂🎈🎉🎊🎁

We’re calling all writers and readers who want to try their hand at writing, to participate in a challenge for this special occasion. We know it’s soon after the last one ended, but who wants to tell Anne Lister we’re doing nothing for her birthday? Not this LadyWoman, that’s for sure (though canary986 would have)!

It will be due to post one month from today. (That would be April. Shall we say the 3rd? It’s her birthday…) 😉

This one will be titled: Many Happy Returns

It will have the usual set brief plot/tags/themes to include. If you’re interested in writing, drop us a line to get the full brief at:

ladywoman1791@gmail.com or canary986@gmail.com

Thanks so much, everyone and hopefully with some more stories in this lovely community we can make Anne’s birthday during (we hope the final phase of) lockdown more enjoyable!

All the best,

LadyWoman and canary986

Questions? Intrigued? Don’t hesitate to holler at us!

🚨 Also, while we’re at it, just pencil in some time between April 3rd and May 20th. No reason *shrug* just make some time. Trust us. 😏

**Author's Note:**

> *gets the paddles ready to zap canary986 back to life* - Clear! ⚡


End file.
